In many situations, data connectivity is available to mobile devices through cellular communications networks. Cellular communication providers maintain large infrastructures for providing wireless data communications for mobile devices. A cellular services infrastructure includes geographically distributed base stations as well as centralized communication services.
For management of a large services infrastructure such as this, a provider may use a network fault management system to monitor and respond to network outages, impairments, and other malfunctions. A network fault management system can be configured to receive information from different parts of a network infrastructure and to present information regarding network status to network administrators.